


Together Again

by Sovereign_Tea



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 2, Domestic, I will leave how Clint is there up to the reader, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2016, domestic life, happy family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign_Tea/pseuds/Sovereign_Tea
Summary: Jesse comes back from a mission to his happy little family. Submission for McHanzo week Day 2: Domestic Life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for McHanzo Week Day 2. Domestic life McHanzo is one of my favorite things everrrrrr. And you can meet my beloved headcanon child Clint (Eastwood) McCree. How he got there, whether a baby adopted by the two or as mpreg, I'm leaving it up to the reader. I could care less honestly. As long as he's happy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! And as always, you can find me on Sinning_Tea on tumblr.

It was slightly breezy on the tarmac when the carrier landed. Hanzo stood at a safe distance, smiling at the touchdown. The small group had been in Dorado for weeks trying to find clues to Talon activity in the area, and they were finally coming home. As far as the archer was concerned it wasn’t soon enough. There had been radio silence for the entirety of the mission, leaving Hanzo and everyone else in the dark about the status of their friends and, in Hanzo’s case, family.

Little hands grabbed at his pants. “Papa, is daddy on that one?”

Hanzo smiled, leaning down to pick up the three year old. “Yes, Clint. Daddy is finally home.”

The boy grinned ear to ear, excited to see his other father again after weeks of being away. Clint had big brown eyes and shaggy brown hair that flipped out at the ends, and with an oversized cowboy hat on his head, he looked like a miniature of Hanzo’s husband. Although he looked like his gunslinger of a father, his mannerisms and personality was all Hanzo’s; he was polite and highly intelligent—especially for a child.

                “Oh! The door is opening!”

True enough, the door hatch fell open. Hanzo’s smile immediately slipped. Everyone looked worse for wear. Angela was the first to emerge, supporting Zarya as they hobbled off the transport. The medic looked frazzled, and Zarya looked like she had been through the wringer. Tracer walked slowly out, her bomber jacket in shreds. D.V.A. looked like she hadn’t slept in days, and Jack emerged with a cracked tactical visor on his face. When the next figure emerged Hanzo gasped. Clint was placed on the ground as Hanzo raced forward.

The cowboy looked up and gave a tried grin. “Howdy Hanzo.”

Hanzo raced up to him, vaguely aware of the tiny footsteps behind him. “What happened?” he hissed.  

Jesse stood on the tarmac before him, his tattered serape hanging around his front like a sling, cradled inside the remaining pieces of his mechanical arm. Hanzo hands roamed over Jesse’s broad shoulders and chest, looking for injuries. But other than his mechanical arm he seemed unhurt. Despite this Hanzo still felt his heart leap into his throat. Both men felt similar anxiety when one went on a mission without the other. Hanzo should have went on the mission to Dorado, but he had opted to stay behind with Clint.

                “I took a little bit of a fall,” he admitted sheepishly. “Angela said she can put it together again, but Zarya—“

                “Nonsense,” Hanzo snapped. “I will do it.”

                “Hanz, ya don’t—“

Hanzo rummaged around in the serape sling. “It looks like the pieces just came apart…And you got all the pieces?”               

                “Ya. I made sure of it.”

                “Then it should be a fairly easy assembly.” He was used to having to repair his prosthetics when he was on the run from the Shimada-gumi all those years ago, so an arm was nothing for Hanzo.

                “Daddy!”

The cowboy’s eyes positively lit up, mirroring his son’s when he noticed the toddler’s approach. “Mijo! How’s my big man doing?” He wanted to scoop him up, but without his arm…

Clint clamped onto his leg. “I missed you Daddy! I know you have to fight bad guys…but can you stay home more? Papa and I miss you bunches.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile, and neither could Jesse. A shy kiss was shared between the husbands. “He’s not wrong you know,” Hanzo whispered. “We missed you.”

Clint reached up, taking Jesse’s right hand in his, and Hanzo’s left in his other hand. The little family made their way back to their apartment. Hanzo helped Jesse change into some lounge wear before settling down at their kitchen table with a pair of glasses and some tools to reassemble the arm. Meanwhile Jesse laid on the floor in the living room with Clint, regaling them in a PG version of some of the gunfights he had in Dorado. Jesse _loved_ Clint. Despite looking like completely like Jesse, his little Hanzo mannerisms never ceased to amuse the cowboy. The grin was the same, the crossing of the arms when annoyed, even their small laughs. The similarities always made Jesse smile and want to hold the boy in a crushing embrace. Not in one hundred years did Jesse ever thing he would be a husband, let alone a father, and yet here he was, laying on the floor with his son while his talented husband reassembled his arm.

The family ended up ordering take out and having it delivered, going so far as to have Clint hand the pizza man money. Hanzo finished up the arm as he ate. They finally clicked it back into place just before bed late in the night. Jesse flexed his fingers happily as all the joints clicked into place. He had felt so helpless in Dorado when it broke, then sad when he hadn’t been able to give his famous bear hug to his son and husband upon returning. Now that he could, he was going to hug Hanzo in bed all night.

                “Can I sleep with Daddy and Papa tonight?” Clint asked shyly as Hanzo helped him into his plaid PJs to match Jesse and himself.

Jesse looked up from the bed with a happy grin. “ ‘Course mijo. Hop up in here.”

Clint had never scrambled up the bed so fast before. Hanzo watched with a fond smile as he settled with his head on the pillows right next to Jesse. The archer clicked off the lights and slid under the sheets on his side of the bed. He threw and arm over his beloved son, his fingers just coming to rest on Jesse’s chest. Jesse was turned towards Hanzo, snuggling close with Clint.

                “I’m glad you’re home Daddy,” Clint whispered into the darkness.

                “Aw, shucks Clint, I’m glad ta be home,” Jesse kissed the side of his face. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

                “Daddy and Papa are the best!” Clint said confidently. “I’m glad you’re mine. I love you both!”

Hanzo could hear Jesse’s breath catch in the dark. He knew from years of being with the man that the watery reply of “I love you too Clint” meant he was crying. Hanzo soothed a hand over the top of his son’s head and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight Clint. I love you too.”

Clint fell asleep quickly, pinned between his parents. Hanzo stayed away, listening to his soft breathing. The silence was broken by sniffling from Jesse’s side of the bed. “Jesse?”

The sniffling halted, then resumed. “I dunno what I did ta deserve all this,” he whispered so as not to wake Clint, “but by god I love it. I love ya Hanzo. I love our son…our little angel.”

Hanzo reached over a little more and patted his hand reassuringly. They drew their faces together, just over the pillows, pressing warm kisses to each other’s lips. “I love you too. I know it hasn’t been easy through the years…but there’s no place I would rather be than here with you and Clint.”

The three McCree’s fell asleep quickly, sleeping soundly through the night now that they were together again.


End file.
